Dancing With The Devil
by teenybirdy
Summary: A snapshot of life after Securing The Devil as told by the two women as they continue to navigate their relationship after the hurt of the past.


**NOTE:** One of the hardest stories I've written in the last two (ish) years was Securing the Devil. It was often so painful to write as I used some of my own personal experiences with PTSD to cover what effect it has on a person. But despite that, I couldn't just leave the characters I'd written behind. So I will be continuing to write snapshots in this verse as Andy and Miranda navigate their life together. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think.

**~x~**

To those who met Andy's alter ego, Alexis Sackville, they were unable to see what those who knew Andy intimately did. That she was a woman who was troubled by her past, she had demons she fought with often, which caused moments of blind panic as her fear overwhelmed her.

Although strangers were often held at arm's length, Andy kept her friends and family close and cherished the vital role they played in her life. None more so than her lover, Miranda and her precious daughters Caroline and Cassidy.

In her professional life as an executive protection agent, Alexis Sackville was known to be cold, calm and collected. She always did her utmost to put her client's welfare above her own and except on one occasion, she had succeeded.

Some of her clients may have glimpsed the vulnerable woman underneath the tough mask she had perfected over the years, but this didn't happen often and was generally waved away as a figment of their imagination.

Word had gotten out that Alexis Sackville was none other than Andy Sachs. The world knew she had thwarted Irv Ravitz in his attempt to murder Miranda Priestly, they knew while she was recovering from the injuries sustained, she was assaulted by Miranda's first husband, who had been found guilty of Second Degree Assault and sentenced to five years in prison, and she was the cause of Miranda's justifiable murder her second husband, after the editor found him attacking the young woman, who had taken a bullet for her.

People knew of Andy Sachs rapid disappearance from New York for a time after Stephen's death, of her temporary return to New York for Irv Ravitz trial and of her return six months later when she had broken up Miranda's engagement to Michael and their reappearance after three days with Miranda sporting a new sapphire and emerald rind on her left-hand ring finger.

Andy's performance at Adele's second New York concert had gone viral, videos had been created of her singing softly mixed with parts of the montage from her time in Australia with Hillary Clinton and of her glare at the waiting paparazzi as she entered the court for Irv Ravitz trial. She was often recognised as she walked down the street, her eyes hidden behind large aviator sunglasses.

People wondered how she and Miranda worked. Both successful professionals, they were seen as uncompromising. People whispered that they were far too similar for their relationship to work in the long term and yet they also spoke of their differences. Andy rode a motorcycle while Miranda travelled in a chauffeured town car, she wore denim and leather, while Miranda preferred tailored designer clothing, and her tattoos were spoken about almost reverently. The juxtaposition of these two women had people curious.

The settlement from the cases against Irving Ravitz and Gregory Priestly was whispered about in the publishing world having been made public by Page Six after the individual restitution hearings. The gossip rags also took delight in reporting that the relationship between the two women was on the cusp of breaking apart. At least once a month some gossip came to light that tried to tarnish the relationship. Yet they simply continued to navigate a life together, splitting their time between Andy's apartment and the Townhouse.

And despite everything, Alexis Sackville was still someone requiring security personnel wanted. Emerson-Sackville Elite Security was thriving in its new base in New York City, keeping their growing team busy. Andy, still working under her pseudonym, oversaw much of the daily operations of the business alongside P.J and in her free time, she wrote about the experiences she had faced and continued her therapy to manage the symptoms of her P.T.S.D.

Her first book, the tale of the Vampire twins, had been released and had reached number one on the New York Best-sellers list for three consecutive weeks before hovering in the top 10 for the following two months, much to everyone's delight, and had been optioned for a movie through Warner Brothers.

Andy, Miranda and the twin's had settled after the events of the year before and, if anything, their love for one another had grown even deeper. The sense of family that surrounded them when they were together, was something each one of them appreciated and it had become the one thing none of them was willing to give up on.

The night before, as they had watched TV with her head had sat resting in Miranda's lap, the editors hands had smoothed their way through her hair, her fingers lightly scratching at her scalp as they worked to untangle the shoulder-length curls, Andy had observed the happiness shining in the depth of Miranda's blue eyes and saw her small smile of contentment. "Dance with me tonight," She asked so softly only Miranda would catch the words.

"Later." Miranda's smile widened and at that moment, as far as Andy was concerned, life really couldn't get any better.

**~x~**

As Miranda left the building holding the offices for Runway, she settled her sunglasses onto her nose and slipped inside the waiting town car. Glancing at Roy, she offered a small smile. "The apartment." She whispered.

Roy nodded and pulled into the traffic smoothly.

The months that followed Andréa's return to her had brought many changes to her life and she and her daughters had found themselves spending at least two-thirds of their time at Andréa's Central Park apartment. She had realised quickly that Andréa was struggling with her memories of the events that occurred at the Townhouse. On more than one occasion, she had found Andréa staring at the spot Stephen had died, pale, sweating and struggling to breathe. It concerned her.

She had decided that she would sell the house. In many respects, too much had happened there and it seemed the painful memories often outweighed the good ones and this decision had led her to leave Elias Clarke early that day to head to Andréa's building after hearing that the penthouse apartment was up for sale. She had an appointment to view it with the elderly woman who currently owned the property and who wanted to sell quickly and move to Florida to be closer to her family.

They made good time to Central Park South and exiting the car, she told Roy she would not be requiring his services further that afternoon. She would message Cara to bring the twin's and Patricia to the apartment after school.

Nodding to the doorman, she entered the elevator and he swiped the key card for the penthouse knowing it was where she needed to be. He smiled and tipped his hat to her as the doors closed.

The elevator travelled up towards the penthouse easily, and Miranda allowed her mind to drift to the night before and smiled softly.

Every time Andréa hugged her close, she remembered what she loved the most about her girlfriend. She never did anything half-heartedly. Her embraces reflected that, squeezing her close, almost pulling her air from her, enthusiastic and full of the love and affection she held. Miranda adored the uninterrupted moments she and Andréa shared late at night when they allowed themselves time to just bask in one another's embrace as they swayed gently to whatever soft background music Andréa chose.

Over the years since they had first met, Andréa had grown to be rather graceful, which was no longer surprising. But it was the safety she always felt wrapped up in her arms as she sang softly in her ear that brought back memories of their first dance eighteen months before. She cherished that particular memory, although she wouldn't let herself dwell on all that happened after that, and it was a moment that had haunted her during their time apart.

Miranda, more than anything, wanted a life with Andréa by her side, and she swore she would do whatever she could to ensure it happened. And If truth be told, if it wasn't for Andréa's apartment having only two bedrooms, she would have moved in permanently. As things stood, it wasn't an ideal situation for her family, although they were happy there with the twin's often sprawled on large beanbags and Patricia on her large bed under the windows overlooking the park. It was home now in a way the Townhouse wasn't.

Exiting the elevator in the private gallery of the penthouse, Miranda swept her sunglasses off and greeted the older woman warmly, clasping her hand.

Looking around, she saw the entryway opened into a kitchen with brand new, top of the range appliances. There was balcony running along the side of the south exposure, from the kitchen to the dining room. The owner advised her there was a full guest bath with which was also used as a laundry as well and a guest bedroom suite with full ensuite on this floor.

She was led to the second level and into the large living room and found herself gaping at the perfect, and somewhat sensational panoramic views of Central Park from the large windows. The room was light and modern, having been renovated to a high standard and the hardwood oak floors added a contrasting colour to the off-white, almost silver walls.

The comfortable living room continued to a formal sitting area with Central Park as its focus. There were two large bedrooms with en suite facilities and foyer leading to an expansive private terrace overlooking Central Park West, all the way over to Fifth Avenue.

The third level when she moved up there, was reserved for the Master Suite with a full ensuite bathroom and a sitting room with floor to ceiling windows overlooking the Park. The custom-fitted walk-in closets would hold all her clothes easily. The master suite would be a peaceful retreat for herself and Andréa, and the whole floor was truly a sight to behold with three exposures and coffered ceilings. She walked sedately into a small study and peeked into the ensuite bathroom, her eyes taking in the marble flooring and heat lamps.

The penthouse was elegant and luxurious. It offered such wonderful views, she knew they could be happy here. Turning to the owner, she offered a wide smile. "I wish to make you an offer."

**~x~**

Andy knew Miranda was up to something, she'd had that smug, pleased-with-herself look about her for the last few weeks and it was infuriating because she hadn't been able to coax answers from the mercurial woman.

The previous night, she had finished a job late and had walked into her apartment to find it decked in flickering candlelight as soft music played.

She had stalled at the sight of Miranda, dressed in the clothes she had been wearing that morning, sat on the comfortable armchair she favoured sipping from a glass of scotch.

Miranda stood and beckoned her closer before spotting her torn shirt and bruised knuckles. Her eyes widened and held concern. "What happened?" She queried breathlessly.

"Demi invited fans into the pit and they broke through the barrier and stormed the stage," Andy admitted. "They knocked her flying into the crowd and Sasha, P.J and I had to wade through the throng to get to her. I had my shoulder barged, which accounts for the busted hand."

Miranda brushed her thumb over her swollen knuckles before entwining their fingers and leading her into the kitchen and sitting her down. As she flicked on the overhead light they both blinked as they adjusted to the brightness. Stepping to the deep freeze, she pulled out an ice pack and held it gently against Andy's hand. "And how are you feeling?"

Andy didn't mention the panic attack that had seen her sat at the side of the stage with her head between her knees as she struggled to breathe while P.J knelt at her feet, talking to her calmly until she could focus.

She expelled a deep breath. "I still struggle being crowded like that, but I'm okay." She gave a wry grin. "I don't think we'll readily agree to do Demi Lovato's security again in a hurry. P.J got a stray elbow to the face and is probably gonna have a shiner." She sighed. "The debrief tomorrow should be fun. Sasha was cussing up a storm when we extracted Demi and she insisted on getting back on stage."

"These young people are too quick to put their lives at risk." Miranda shook her head. "And the lives of others."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and she saw Miranda's eyes swirling with tiredness. It had been a long few weeks for the editor with the September edition and then Paris Fashion Week.

"Are you ready for bed?" Andy asked softly.

"Mm, yes." Miranda pulled the ice pack away and threw it in the sink to be dealt with the following morning. "But first, I'll run you a bath."

"I'll have one tomorrow." Andy yawned, her jaw cracking with the force of it. The panic attack had left her feeling a little drained.

"Acceptable. Now, come along and we'll get settled." Miranda stood and held her hand out, waiting for her to clasp it. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I sometimes think I should have given it up," Andy admitted. "I dunno how much use I am in these situations."

Miranda searched her eyes and nodded knowingly. "You are still one of the best," She told her firmly. "Do not forget that, my darling. But if you want to leave the industry and write full-time, the twin's and I will support you wholeheartedly."

"I can't just give up," Andy muttered as she stood and stretched. "I have to help make this business a success. It has my name attached to it."

Miranda laughed. "You can leave Alexis Sackville at the door, my darling. I much prefer Andréa Sachs."

Andy chuckled, feeling suddenly lighter. "God, woman, you're something else." She cocked her head and her smile widened as Adele's Make You Feel My Love sounded through the speakers. It was one of their favourite songs.

She pulled Miranda close and they swayed. Andy's eyes closed as the lyrics washed over them and Miranda nuzzled into the crook of her neck as her hands massaged along her back and neck, ironing out the tension knots.

Andy pulled back and offered Miranda a wide smile. "You know I love ya, right?"

"I love _you_ too." The emphasis on you had Andy giggling and she let Miranda extract herself from her arms and tug her towards the bedroom.

**~x~**

Entering the apartment, having spent a good portion of her morning with her lawyers, Miranda was euphoric. She caught Andréa and her daughter's laughter and couldn't stop her smile from forming.

Dropping her keys in the bowl on the table beside the door, she moved quickly to the living room to find the room in semi-darkness and the furniture pushed back. A blanket fort had pride of place in the centre of the room facing the large flat-screen TV and twinkling fairy lights had been strung up across the draped doorway.

When she peeked inside the fort, she found Andréa propped up against a stack of pillows as her two daughters snuggled against her, their voices rising as they sang along to Grease. Caroline was draped over Andréa's chest while Cassidy's head rested on her thighs.

The sight of her three loves together like this had her heart clenching almost painfully. But it was an unbridled joy that unfurled within her chest. She couldn't quite believe her luck, after everything.

Looking down at her ring finger, she rubbed her thumb over the purple sapphire and emerald stones held on the ring she never took off. She loved the ring and the fact Andréa believed she deserved such a gift as a promise for their future.

Miranda had spent time searching for the perfect ring for her Andréa but had found nothing that encompassed the feelings the younger woman created within her. Instead, she had had one created by Anna Sheffield, an 18k White Gold and White Diamond Attelage Ring. The double band ring had a central 2-carat emerald cut diamond with a pave set diamond halo. She would give the brunette the ring, and extract a promise of marriage, but had been waiting for the perfect time. They had both been so busy recently and she wanted to make the moment special.

Dropping into her knees, she entered the cosy space and grinned when Caroline cambered to the other side of Andréa, almost kicking Cassidy in her haste, to make room for her to settle beside Andréa. Lifting her face, she snagged Andréa's lips in a gentle kiss as her Bobbsey's giggled. "Hello, my darlings. Have you had a good day?"

"Ssh, mom." Caroline chastised.

"This is the best bit. Sandy and Danny are just about to meet after her makeover." Cassidy chided.

Arching an eyebrow, she glanced up at the woman who had changed her world for the better and saw her biting her lip as she fought her laughter. Her shoulders shook with the effort.

"When the movies over, I have something to show you," Miranda whispered as she settled her head on Andréa's shoulder and was wrapped up in her arms and held against her chest.

"Okay." Andréa breathed.

Twenty minutes later, once the credits had rolled, they all clambered out from the fort and Miranda held her hands out for the twins. Cassidy took her hands happily while Caroline tugged Andréa's hand in hers.

She caught Andréa's eyes and grinned as she led them from the apartment and towards the elevator but instead of going down, she pulled a keycard from her pocket and tapped it against the small square sensor and it started to rise.

"Miranda, what..." She stalled Andréa's words with a raised finger.

"All will be revealed." The elevator landed and opened up into the private foyer. "Right now." She smirked.

The twins charged out and came to a stop beside the large windows, gaping at the view. "Whoa."

Cassidy's breathy exclamation had Miranda's smile widening. Stepping next to Andréa, she entwined their hands and tugged her through to the kitchen and slowly up the winding staircase to the third floor, giving the brunette plenty of time to take in the rooms. Upon entering the large master suite, Miranda led her to the large window and slid her arm around Andréa's waist.

They stood side-by-side looking over the park and listening to Cassidy and Caroline charging around on the floor below. Becoming impatient by the lengthy silence, she turned them and caught Andréa's eyes.

Her hand slipped into the pocket of her blazer again and curled around the small black velvet ring box.

Miranda watched as Andréa's eyes widened in surprise as she caught sight of the box and shook away the sudden nerves as she flipped it open. "Andréa, I would very much like it, if you would consent to become my wife..."

Her words were cut off by demanding lips on hers and she moaned into it as a jolt of desire unfurled in the pit of her stomach.

She loved this woman, she needed her like she needed air. Andréa's beauty, courage and honesty inspired her in a way no other ever had.

"Say yes," Miranda whispered entreatingly.

She felt Andréa smile against her lips. "Yes."

The simple agreement caused such immediate happiness, Miranda could do nothing but laugh joyfully. She pulled back and took the ring from its box and slid it carefully on her future wife's hand.

"Thank you, my darling." She turned back towards the windows and cut her eyes towards the brunette who was staring in awe down at the ring on her finger. "That wasn't what I wanted to show you, Andréa. How would you feel about moving in here with the twin's and I?"

**~x~**

Andy was stunned by the vast space she would now call home. They had spent that week moving into the penthouse and this would be their first night in their new home. They were alone as the twins were at a friend's house for a birthday party and sleepover.

Looking out over the darkened park, Andy sighed happily.

Although she and Miranda had discussed living together after her return to New York, she had assumed she would have to work through things and eventually move into the townhouse.

Upon putting the townhouse up for sale, Kate and P.J spoke of wanting to buy the large home and it was quickly taken back off the market. Now it would be Kate and P.J's home, a place to raise little Andy and the other babies they were planning, as Miranda had raised Caroline and Cassidy there.

Soft music filled the room and Miranda came up behind her, her arms wrapping around Andy's waist as her chin rested on her shoulder. Her hands caressed Andy's stomach under the hoody she wore. It had been cold that week and there was some talk of snow in the run-up to Thanksgiving.

Miranda's brushed the hair away from Andy's cheeks and her lips traced the side of her neck. She used her hands to draw her closer and felt the press of her breasts against her back.

Andy spun around and her hands moved up to cup Miranda's face, snaring her lips in a gentle kiss.

As the kiss broke, Miranda tightened her hold and they started to slow dance. They slowly swayed around and Miranda became more daring, squeezing Andy's ass in her hands as her breath came hot in her ears. "Did you know you are one of the most beautiful women on Earth?" Miranda whispered in a husky voice.

Andy could feel the blush rising her neck and face. She pulled back slightly. "Nah."

"I know beauty, my darling. I peddle it daily." Miranda smirked.

Andy pulled back, loosening Miranda's grip and glanced around. "Where are your glasses, my beloved? I think you need them." She teased the older woman.

Miranda rolled her eyes but wore a small smile. She pulling her into her arms once again. Their lips met and she kissed Andy and it felt like no kiss she'd ever experienced before as she stroked her hands over the curve of her ass through her jeans.

Miranda's lips on hers were soft at first, almost hesitant, but then she traced Andy's lips with her tongue and deepened their contact Andy's arms snaked around Miranda's neck and pulled her closer.

They continued to dance, letting the music flow over them, happy to bask in that particular moment as their tongues entwined and they continued to make out.

Andy loved the sweet taste of chocolate and wine on Miranda's lips and felt intoxicated by the kisses. Her breathing turned ragged as her desire rose.

Miranda pressed against her fully and Andy settled in her arms further and let the older woman continue to set the pace. She felt so safe with Miranda's arms wrapped around her, holding her secure, even as her hands rubbed her ass, back and neck.

Each gentle caress set a wave of pleasure coursing through Andy and she could feel her body responding with the hardening of her nipples below the lace of her bra, not to mention the pooling wetness coating her panties.

Unable to resist, her hands slipped from around Miranda's neck and moved to the top button of the silk blouse the editor was wearing. She unhooked each button from its moorings slowly before pulling it free from where it was tucked into her tight, fitted jeans. She pushed the blouse off and let it fall to the floor.

Miranda pulled back and Andy sighed at the sight of the black satin bra cupping her beautiful breasts. Her hoody was pulled up and over her arms and tossed to one side.

Almost breast to breast, they moved to the music playing softly through the inbuilt speakers. Andy's warm hands ran up Miranda's back and she felt her arching into her.

Andy wanted to devour Miranda but knew the editor preferred to take things slowly. Taking a deep breath, she bent to kiss the woman she loved and once again it deepened as Miranda responded to her, their tongues entwining as they kissed harder.

Miranda broke away from her lips and swirled her tongue over Andy's neck, nipping at the fluttering pulse point until she moaned. "I love hearing you moan, my darling," Miranda whispered teasingly. She moved down over her breasts and flicked Andy's sensitive nipples through the lace.

Andy's fingers knotted into Miranda's hair. "Please, my love." She whimpered.

Miranda lowered the straps of her bra to free her breasts and took one of her nipples into her hot mouth, making them harden further. She reached back to undo her bra and let it fall between them.

Andy pulled back from the sweet torture of Miranda's lips on her and unhooked her bra before unfastening the button of her jeans. Before she could tug them down over Miranda's legs, the older woman stilled her hands and her eyes rose to glance at the woman.

"I think we should take this to our bed, my darling," Miranda stated.

With her hair mussed and her lipstick smudged, Andy knew she had never seen Miranda look as beautiful. Miranda was hers for the taking and she would do so, for the rest of their lives.

**~x~**

When her bare ass landed on the bed, Miranda bounced somewhat before settling down into the mattress. She watched as Andréa slipped gracefully beside her.

Andréa took the lead and kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing sensuously and Miranda allowed her desire for Andréa guide her, lying back as Andréa worked her way down her body, licking, biting and sucking her breasts. She was in no hurry.

Soon enough, Andréa moved lower and flattened her tongue to lick between her folds and the lavish attention had Miranda squirming.

In the dim light of the city, Miranda could make out Andréas eyes, gleaming like burnished copper as she glanced up at her from between her thighs. There was a sense of wonder and satisfaction held in their depths.

Miranda knew she had spoken the truth that night, for her, there truly was nothing as beautiful in the whole world than this woman who had captured her heart and soul in their entirety.

Using her thumb to part her folds, Andréa licked her clitoris causing her to lift her hips, pushing her pussy harder against her mouth.

Miranda let out a keening cry of pleasure as Andréa, took her on the edge and pulled her back before she could climax. It was the sweetest torture imaginable. She understood Andréa wanted her to have one of those epic orgasms that would rock her entire world. She also knew it wouldn't take long.

After a small eternity, Andréa lavished her clit with her focused attention, sucking it between her lips hard.

Miranda wailed as her body stiffened before shuddering, her hips bucking almost wildly as Andréa held her down, with her lips locked around the sensitive bundle of nerves, licking and sucking it as wave upon wave of undeniable pleasure flooded through her.

Things had only got better each day that they spent together. This thing between them, that started so long ago, and which they tried to deny, was the only thing that made sense in the crazy world at that moment.

Miranda pulled Andy up and pressed their lips together hungrily in a sensual kiss and could taste herself on Andréa's lips. She held on to the brunette tightly, unwilling to let her go.

For Miranda, this love she shared with Andréa was as easy as dancing with her. It felt so right.

**fin**


End file.
